Computer input devices include keyboards, mice, trackballs, digitizing tablets, joysticks and wheels. Some input devices are structured to receive computer commands for control of a device parameter, e.g., resistance to movement. U.S. patents directed to variable resistance wheels include U.S. Pat. Nos. 335,745; 2,162,375; 2,741,142; 2,870,548; 3,647,210; 3,936,955; 3,939,580; 4,934,217 and 5,044,956.